Ninjette Reborn
by nssa91
Summary: What happens when Kim gets a job at Reefside High? An old enemy has returned and is hurting an old friend of the rangers, in order to stop this Tommy has to come to grips with something he thought was barried deep down in the past.No hating please.
1. New Job

Chapter 1: New Job

It had been almost a decade since she had sent the letter that had destroyed her and her true love. Kimberly woke with a start early one morning after of him again, as she had for the past month.

Her dreams had always been the same. The one night they had shared their love with each other. And then a flash of what would have happened had she not left after Divatox had kidnapped Jason and her…………a family with Thomas Oliver.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she decided to get ready for her first day at her new job, teaching gymnastics at a local high school. While she was in the shower she reflected on what happened after she left Angel Grove. After injuring herself during the Pan Globals she sent that letter not wanting Tommy to know about her failure. After a couple of months she decided to get her degree in Physical Fitness. She moved to a small town in California about 2 ½ hours from her hometown; Reefside, California.

After getting dressed for work she noticed that she had a missed call on her cell phone, she checked the caller ID and laughed. '_Only you bro would call me to make sure I was up for work'_ she thought as she dialed a familiar number.

""Hello" came a sleeping voice from the other end.

"Hey, Kat, Sorry to wake you but my-oh-so-wonder brother called to make sure I was up." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hold onhe just came back from the bathroom here."

"Hello. Who's this?" came a male voice from the phone.

"Why did you call to wake me up if you know I'm not sleeping well, Jason?" Kimberly said.

"I didn't call to wake you up. I called to say good luck today." Jason replied. "Besides I thought the dreams stopped."

"They did," she replied hesitantly, "but they came back about a month ago. I have to go to work, but I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye. Kat says bye and good luck, too." And with that the phone connection died.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

On the other side of the city a man with spiky black hair was walking out the bathroom getting ready to go to work. Dr. Thomas Oliver worked at the local high school as a science teacher. His phone started to ring as he walked into his kitchen for breakfast. _'Jase, it's too early to deal with you' _he thought as he checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Jase."

"Hey man. Did I wake you?" the familiar voice of his long time best friend asked.

"You know I get up early to train before school, besides I'm even surprised myself that your even up this early seeing as you live on top of the dojo."

"Sure whatever! I had to call a friend before they left for work. Unfortunately, my call was seen as trying to be the over-bearing big brother." Jason was ranting and Tommy knew why.

"How is she? I know it was her you were talking to." He said sadly.

"Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to her up. She's good though. She's teaching at a school here in California as a P.E. and Gymnastics teacher." He said as hesitantly as he could without opening the flood gate of questions that were sure to come.

Tommy knew that there was a new teacher in the school starting today, but he wasn't sure what subject. "Are you………do you……um….know what school she's………..teaching at?"

"Not really, but I think its close to Angel Grove." Jason said.

"Okay well anyway I better go or else I'll catch hell from my boss about being later. Talk to you later, bro." After looking at his watch he realized he would be late for the staff meeting that morning.

He hoped in his jeep and drove to the school thinking about his life over the past few years and the girl he wished was by his side.

When he finally got to the school he knew something about this day would not end well.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

As Kim was being shown around by Principal Randall something in the air seemed familiar. While she was no longer a ranger she was still in touch with her ninjetti animal, the crane. She looked around for the disturbance but found nothing.

"Miss Hart I was wondering…Why you choose to work here in Reefside seeing as there are so many monster attacks?" Principal Randall asked.

"If you grew up in Angel Grove then monster attacks are one thing you are used to." Kimberley replied honestly "Besides the monster attacks were a bonus for me and they just reminded me even more of home."

"Oh, so you lived in that area during the attacks."

"Yeah I grew up there most of my life then moved to Florida to train for the Pan Globals, though I wish I never left." The last bit didn't reach the other woman's ears.

"I believe we have another teacher here who attended Angel Grove high; you actually might know him seeing as he lived in that area about the same time and it is a pretty small town."

"Oh really. What's his name?" She asked but before she could finish she saw the one person she had dreamed of seeing everyday since she left for the Pan Globals. "Tommy."

At the sound of his name, Tommy Oliver looked around to see who had called him.

"Tommy there you are. We were just walking toward your classroom to talk to you, but you saved us the trouble thankfully." Principal Randall said calling Tommy over.

"Tommy looked over and saw Ella talking to the one person he would and could never forget. "Kim? What are you doing here?" was all he could say as he took in her presence.

"I'm the new gym teacher." She said looking at Tommy.

"I see you two already know each other that's good. Tommy I'll leave Kim in your extremely capable hands. Kim if you have any questions please talk to Tommy." And with that she walked down the hall with a smile on her face, the two had no idea what was in store for them in the coming battles.


	2. Sister Revealed

**Chapter 2: Sister Revealed**

"I'm going to kill him!" Tommy said while banging his head on his desk. After a while of staring at and sizing each other up, Tommy suggested that they move into his office to speak privately.

"Who? Why?" Kim asked from her position against the door.

"Jason and you know why." Tommy said angrily "Besides you asked him not to tell me what school you were working at."

"Actually, I didn't even know you were a teacher. And Jason acts like an ass sometimes and probably thought it would be funny not to tell us that we were working at the same high school." Kim said coolly not trying to lose her temper and forget what she had been trying to do for years. 'Why can't I just apologize for that fucked up letter and tell him I was just scared? Oh yeah, cause he hates me!'

"You at least want to consider killing them all then, seeing as they all knew where I was working and I guess the all knew about you."

Tommy stared at her in shock 'How can she take this sitting down?...Wait, does that include Billy?'

"Yes, even Billy knew all the way on Aquitar."

"How did you know that I was going to ask?"

"You're easy to read. Plus our ninjette animals have always had a connection, even if you stopped using your powers." And with that she flew out the door after looking at the clock.

Tommy looked at the clock and realized what she had. It was now 7:50 and classes started at 7:45. He rushed off to class realizing only one thing, it had been really good to see her again after almost a decade of missing her. But he couldn't help but notice what she said about his ninjette animal and how he had stopped using the power, not that she had.

He thought back to all those years ago when he had lost his ninjette power. His thoughts remained on it all day, all that kept him going was thinking that he could talk to Kim about what she had said after classes.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

All day Kim kept having the worst urges to go down to Tommy's classes and just kiss him, but she knew that she couldn't. She knew that it would be worse after school because Tommy would track her down and question her about what she said about their animal spirits.

When the last bell finally rang she walked to Tommy's classroom and waited for the students to file out, when she was sure that they were gone she poked her head in to talk to him. What she saw caught her by surprise, Tommy was talking to 3 boys and a girl.

"Okay so I have some business to take care of today, so I want you all down in the lab…….." Tommy was saying before he noticed Kim standing in the doorway "Um……. Hi, Kim. Trent, Ethan, Kira, and Conner this is Kimberley Hart, the new gym teacher and gymnastics coach. Kim these are my ……..um……students."

"Tommy, can I talk to you in your office NOW!?!" Kim was nearly shouting at this point.

Kim was fuming and Tommy knew it. "Yeah sure Kim. Guys I'll be right back"

When they got into his office Kim couldn't hold it in any longer. "IS THAT THE NEW 'TEAM'?" she let it all out in one fuming breathe.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tommy lied. He knew Kim could see right through him.

While back in the other room the teens were discussing Kimberley.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"I think she was hot." Conner kept saying over and over.

"Well, you would" said Kira who was leaning against her boyfriend with his arms around her. " You like any girl on 2 legs. Not to mention those with no brain."

"That's not true! I don't like you and you have 2 legs and sometimes you don't even have a brain."

"Whatever." Kira said before turning back to Trent and Ethan's conversation."I think something's happening that Dr.O doesn't want us to know about." Ethan was saying.

"Try looking her up. What was her name again?" Trent asked.

"Kimberley Hart." Kira said from against Trent's side "Besides it's none of our business, stay out of it. If he wanted us to know he would tell us."

"Wait, what's your problem? I thought you wanted to know who she was, too."

"I already know who she is" Kira said softly. Trent could barely hear her over Conner's 'I think she's hot'.

"Hold on. How do you know her?" Trent asked. Ethan just stood staring at the couple listening. Even Conner was listening after he was hit up side his head by Ethan and told to shut up.

"You could say we're related." Kira said her voice dropped even lower.

" I thought you were an only child." Conner asked earnestly.

"Technically I am. I'm my mom's only child. But when my mom got remarried, Kim came along with the deal."

"What happened to your dad then?" Trent asked "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He added after seeing her hesitation.

"It's okay. It happened along time ago. He died when I was 8 or something. We were really close, he got me my first guitar and encouraged me to play." She stopped after she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Trent wrapped her in a hug and gave the other 2 looks that said 2 things. A) Drop it and B) This doesn't leave this room.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"Stop lying to me! I can see the truth in your eyes." Kim had started to cry by this point.

"Kim was wrong?" Tommy said as he crossed the room and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want her to go through the same things I did."

"What are you talking about? Who? Who don't you want the same things to happen to?"

"My step-sister. Kira. I don't want her to be a ranger."

"Tommy pulled away and just stared at her in shock. "What are you telling me? Your sister is Kira Ford."

"Step, but yes." She said shakily "I don't her to go through what I went through."

"What do you mean? I thought you were happy as ranger."

"I was it was the happiest time of my life better than the Pan Globules. I don't want her to be pulled in again and again by the power……or lose the one she loves." Kim said that last bit softly hoping he didn't hear, unfortunately he did.

"Who, Kim? Who did you love and lose?" Tommy said hoping to God she was talking about him.

"You!" And with that she tore out off the room, out of the school, and into her car. She sat in her car thinking about how she had just screwed up her mission.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

He stood there staring at where Kim had just stood in a stunned silence until he remembered the rest of the dino team was in the classroom.

When he walked into the room he noticed 2 things. A) Conner was being way to quiet and B) all three boys were standing around there female counterpart trying to be comforting.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Tommy asked once he found the source of the sobs.

"Nothing" she wiped tears from eyes "So I take it you know about Kim?"

"Yeah I know. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Cause we never really talk and it never came up." She got up and crossed to the door. "Listen Dr.O I need to go find Kim."

"I'll come with you." Trent said as he followed her out the door.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"Come on Kim pick up your phone."

"She still not answering?"

"No. She's being stubborn. That just leaves me to do one thing." Kira said as she searched through her contact list.

"What's that?" Trent asked earnestly.

"Call the one person she has to listen to no matter what……….apparently, Dr.O has to listen to him as well. So this guy must have some power over them some how." Kira said as she finally found the number and hit send.

"Hello Scott's residence." said a tired male's voice.


	3. Old Friend Returned

**Chapter 3: Old Friend's returned**

"Hi, may I please speak with Jason Scott?"

"Sure, one moment. Who may I ask is calling for him?"

"He doesn't know me, but I do know to of his friends……….Tommy Oliver and Kimberley Hart. I was told to call this number in case of an emergency."

"Okay no more jokes. I'm Jason and I've got a couple questions for you……..whoever you are." He said "How do you know those 2? And who are you?"

"One second………. Trent, what was it he always told to say to people who we think might know?...Oh okay thanks I forgot for a second." Kira said talking to Trent "May the power…."

"Always protect you. Okay now that we got that out of the way, would you kindly answer my questions?" Jason was getting tired by this point.

"Yeah sure I was just always told to say that to someone by Dr.O if I needed help. My name is Kira Ford, I know Dr.O because I'm the new Yellow and Kim cause she's my step-sis." Kira said.

"Okay that answers those questions but how did you get my number?" he was getting really confused now. "And how do I know you weren't lying about being the new yellow? You could have heard about that saying from anyone of us."

"Like I said I was given it to call you in an emergency by Kim. And Dr.O has had 4 colors; green, white, red(twice) and now black; he has also had 6 powers; dragon(evil, then good), tiger, falcon, zeo, ("Trent, what was the next one?" "Oh,yeah I forgot.") turbo, and brachio. Does that answer your questions? There getting kinda old." "Hey give me back my phone Trent!" was yelled after she made the comment about Jason's questions.

"NO! Okay sorry about that, my name is Trent I'm the new white. Ignore Kira's comment she honestly has no idea who you are." Came a new male voice.

"This is very interesting and all, but she said that she called cause of an emergency………did Kim and Tommy find out that we all knew and decide to save us all the trouble and get together? Or did the meso-freak do something?" the first part he was joking about but as he went on his tone got a lot more serious.

"Okay it's nothing as serious as that, but I'm still worried because I think Kim and Dr.O had a fight and now I can't get a hold of Kim." Kira had obviously got the phone back and Jason knew that if this yellow was anything like the other yellows when it came to their phones he didn't want to be Trent when his call was over.

"Okay I'll try and get her on the phone, but knowing her she's out meditating somewhere."

"Thanks. By the way when you get a hold of her can you try to talk her out of killing me, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh don't worry I think there's at least 8 or 9 other people who she wants to kill first. Bye, Kira. By the way, don't hurt Trent to bad the monsters will do that for you. "

"Bye, Jason. And don't worry, I won't hurt him……..to bad." And with that the phone line went dead. "So, Trent you think it's funny to steal my phone do you." It wasn't a question and the look in Kira's eyes told Trent that he had better start running.

"Come on Kira. What was I supposed to do? Let you disrespect the FRIST red and most likely Dr.O's best friend."

"You're going to have to work for your forgiveness. Which house would you work best at mine or yours?" Kira gave Trent a look that told him he better get the car started and drive in another of the directions.

"Kira, we can't my dad's at home and your parents are getting home soon." By this point Kira had got in the car and had reached over and grabbed his empty hand and started to play with his fingers.

"Actually my parents went out of town for the weekend and they left about the time that I left for school, so that means I have the house to myself. What does that tell you?"

"Okay hold tight." And with that he made a u-turn on the way to Dr.O's house so that he was turned around and headed for Kira's.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

'I can't believe she didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me? Wait. Why didn't one of the others tell me? Jason, Trini, Kat, Billy, Justin, Zack, Rocky, Tanya, Aisha, and Adam. They all knew. They had to.' That was all that was going through Kim's head as she meditated in the woods near her apartment. 'I might as well get back. Kira is going to kill me for not explaining my past, but I'm going to kill her and the others for not warning.'

When she got back to her apartment she heard her phone ringing and without looking at the caller ID she answered. "I'm fine Kira. But I do know a few colorful people I want to kill. Including-"But before she could finish she was cutoff by a familiar laugh.

"Oh wow. If that's how you treat your step-sis then I hate being your bro right now." Jason said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Jason! I'M GOING TO KILLL YOU AND EVERY ONE OF OUR FRIENDS WHO KNEW!" Kim yelled into the phone "HOW MANY OF YOU KNEW?"

"Um……..I pled the 5th. But I would tell you if I knew how many of us know other than myself and Kat and Billy and Trini and Zack and Tanya and ……….well I guess we all know, including the new team thanks to your step-sis."

"How'd you know about her? You never meet her and I never really talked about her." Kim said calmly, her anger hadn't left her but she wanted to know what was going on in her big oaf of a brother's head.

"Easy. She called. You gave her my number just in case of emergency and when you didn't answer, she called me. Now that, that has been discussed, what between you and Tommy?"

"Same thing as always. I broke down, told him, and ran out crying."

"Pinky," he said with a sigh "do you want me to come up and help you? Cause you know I will."

"Jason, I would love your help. But I can't ask you to leave the studio and dojo. It just wouldn't be right."

"Kim, I've got two things to say. First, Kat and Rocky can run it. Secondly, open your door."

"What? Why would I op-"

"Just open the damn door Kimberly." Kim walked over to the door and opened it. Her jaw dropped, n the other side was her big brother. "What? No hug for the old T-Rex? And here I thought you were my lil sis."

"Kim threw her arms around Jason. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is now 8:30 when Kira called it was about 3:30. That gave me enough time to call Rocky and ask him and Kat to cover for me after I filled them in. Not to mention, pack a bag for a week or two and call you about ten times. When you didn't answer I knew it was time to call in some back-up."

By this time Jason and Kim had taken a seat in the living room. "What do you mean by back-up?"

"Just a couple of friends who wanted to help." Jason looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"These friends wouldn't by any chance happen to always wear yellow, black, or blue would they?" She said with a knowing smile.

"How about 2 yellows, 2 blacks, and a blue? They come in at various times tomorrow. What do you say?"

"That you are the best big brother ever. By the way," Her voice dropped a little, a note of sadness in it "have you spoken to him? Tommy?"

"Not yet, but I was about to go and knock some sense into him. But first tell me why you're here. What's this mission that you won't tell me or any of the originals about?"

"You might wanna get comfy this could take a while." Kim said even sadder this time.


	4. New Mission, Old Love

Chapter 4: New Mission, Old Love

"Okay, well I guess that makes sense seeing as they have powers and none of the originals do. But I still have a question, how did you find out?" Jason was asking 30 minutes later, after Kim was done explaining what was going on.

"I'll explain later." Kim said while getting up and getting a work out bag. "Right now we need to talk to the dino rangers, and I'm guessing that the person to talk to would be Tommy. I take it you know where he lives. Afterward I know a gym that we can go work out at."

"Yeah, I came up here to help him move in. We'll drive in my truck. I don't think that your car would be able to get us there. Unless it has some sort of 4-wheel capacity that I don't know about." He said as he walked out the apartment door and started heading down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Kim followed Jason out the door with a confused look on her face.

"Just throw you bag in the bed and get in I'll explain on the way." Jason got in the front. Kim followed after throwing her pink work-out bag in the bed of Jason's red dodge 4x4. "Okay, first off it seems your 'white knight' can't seem to stop changing colors. Secondly, his base is under his house so he bought one way out in the woods to keep nosey people out."

Kim looked at Jason as soon as he mentioned 'White Knight'. "First off Jase, I noticed that the style off black was familiar and figured it out. Secondly, he hasn't been my 'white knight' since that damn Letter."

"Hey, while were hear you never know what could happen. I mean you to could get back together." Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulders but kept his eyes on the road.

"That's not funny Jase." Even though she said this she couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Wow. When you said way out there I didn't expect it to be like this."

Kim took in her surroundings as Jason parked between a black jeep and a red mustang. They were literally out in the middle of no where and in front of them was the house that had been in so many dreams that it creeped her out.

"Jason, this can't be his house. This is the house that I've been dreaming about ever since our ruined snorkeling trip." She had refused to call it what it really was. A) Her turn to get turned evil and B) her chance to get back with Tommy.

"Are you sure?" Jason knew about the dreams and wanted more than anything for them to come true. After she nodded he led the way onto the porch. After waiting what felt like forever to Jason, he walked off the porch picked up a rock that was resting to the side off the gravel path and picked up the spare key. "He told me where it was if I ever needed to get in when an emergency came around. I guess he's in the basement and can't hear me knocking, so I guess this could be considered an emergency."

And with that he unlocked the door. He led Kim through the house into what looked like an office; he walked to a dinosaur model and pulled down the lower jaw. When he looked at Kim she had a look of shock on her face. "Maybe we should warn him that we're here. HEY BRO, WE'RE HERE AND WE'RE COMING DOWN WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"HEY BRO, WE'RE HERE AND WE'RE COMING DOWN WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Oh, SHIT. She had to go and call him didn't she?" Tommy wasn't alone in the basement, but he wasn't really paying attention to the fact that Ethan and Conner were there with him. "Of course, she's like in constant contact with her. He's always telling me I should get back with her."

Tommy looked around when he heard footsteps on the metal stairs that led down to his command center. Before he had a chance to hide two people entered the command center.

Conner and Ethan got in defensive potions facing the newcomers.

"You really got them trained well, Bro. I mean even you weren't that slow on the uptake." The man said obviously talking to Tommy though the two dino rangers didn't know who he was. They recognized Mrs. Hart, Kira's step sister and the new gym teacher immediately but held their positions.

"Relax, you two. I'm hoping Jason just came get his ass kicked, then leave well enough alone like he should have been doing." Tommy told the teens even though he never took his eyes off Jason.

"Um, Dr.O who is this guy and how does he know about this room?" Ethan asked.

"I, along with a few other select originals, helped build this part of the house. Not to mention he's my bro and would never keep anything from me, would you Tommy?" Jason said the last part to Tommy.

The teens had no idea what was going on but then Tommy turned to Kimberley. "Why did you call him? It's not like either of us did something wrong."

Before Kim could answer a voice from the stairs answered for her. "She didn't call Jason Dr.O. We did."

Everyone looked toward the stairs and saw Trent and Kira at the bottom. "Why did you call him? How did you even know that he knew both of us? He hasn't been here when you guys were here."

"Kim gave me the number incase something happened to her. And I figured that if you and Kim were what I think you were in high school then Jason had to know you to. So I took a chance when Kim decided not to answer her phone. By the way thanks for calling me and telling me to meet you here."

"No problem. By the way what did you think I was doing when I didn't answer?" Kim asked her step-sister.

"I knew what you were doing I just figured Jason was better at handling the two of you then me and Trent." A smile grew across Kira's face "Unless you want me to do what I've been wanting to do to the two of you since a found out. I thought it was best to call in back-up."

"What may I ask have you been wanting to do to the two of us?" Tommy asked.

Kira looked at Trent, a smile on both their faces. "Well it involves a locked room and no coming out until the two of you are civil." Trent answered.

"Okay not that I want to break up this little reunion, but Jason may I ask why you're here." Ethan asked. Conner nodded from next to him.

"Well I think Kim would be better to answer that then me, seeing as it's her story and powers." All eyes turned to Kim.

"Thanks for the spotlight idiot. Well anyway I guess now is better then never. You all might want to get comfy this is going to take a while." After everyone had found a seat, Kira and Trent leaning against a wall, Jason, Conner, and Ethan sitting on the steps that led to the computer, and Tommy sitting in the computer chair, Kim told them why she was there.

"When I left for the Pan-Globals I gave my ninjette power coin to Kat. After some time they lost that power, but because of the fact that Kat didn't have the spirit of the crane the power along with the coin returned to me. The power would have just rested inside me, except for when Jason and I were turned evil by Maligore, my powers resurfaced. I talked to Dimitria before I left about what was happening to me and she helped me get in contact with Dulcea on the plant Phaboes. That was where we received the ninjette power, so I traveled there to get training in how to control my powers. When I arrived however it was not the Phaboes I remembered it was far worse then when Ivan first tried to destroy Angel Grove." Kim took a moment to wipe tears from her eyes and then continued.

"I found Dulcea in her temple and she told me the worst thing you could ever imagine. Ivan Ooze is back and he's for revenge. He poisoned Dulcea so she can't even leave her temple grounds anymore and is slowly and painfully dieing. I convinced her to show me the way of the ninjette and have since that day become a master. When she asked me one day why you had not with me, Tommy, I was completely confused. Because what happened between us was because I had a dream that I believed was from Dulcea telling me that it was time to let you go, so I did. After all at the time I was no longer the crane and it was said that the crane and falcon will always fly together. So I figured it was talking about Kat since I had left. I told Dulcea and you wouldn't believe what she did…. She started cursing like a sailor." Tommy let out a laugh and Kim smiled through her tears, the teens looked lost so Tommy filled them in.

"If you knew Dulcea you would understand that she is to regal to curse so for her to curse is kind of astounding."

Kim went back to her tail before the others had a chance to interrupt. "When I described the dream to her she told me that it had been Ivan who had been playing on my worst fear, and used it against me and my falcon, her words not mine. After awhile she began getting worse and told me that I needed to bring back the old team. I came back to Earth and restored our frog prince, our cunning wolf, our mighty ape, and strong bear. I told the others that I wanted to do you last and not to say anything to you. That was before the new team came about, I decided that I would probably need the help of the new team so I came here hoping to found out who they were. Hoping that my step-sis hadn't been brought into it like I had. But I started to see changes in her that had also happened in all of us when we got our powers." She sighed and looked at Jason then Tommy. "That brings us to why I'm here. Now I'm tired and need to speak with Dulcea, Jason you can tell Tommy what you did."

And with that she went to the back wall of the command center and began to meditate. Tommy turned to Jason,"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Okay then Tommy I take it you don't want to see us. Then we'll just be showing ourselves out." A new voice was added to the mix as the teen boys groaned when Kira shrieked and ran at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Hey to you to Kira. You look great. Oh by the way I brought a friend, you know our friendly neighbor hood frog boy." And with that the woman stepped aside and an Asian stepped out from the shadows.

"Kira how's my beautiful little princess? Not so little anymore I see." The man teased.

"Ha-ha, Adam. Come and meet the team." She pulled the two over to be greeted by the rest of the Dino's and Jason. "Seeing as you were on the same team I don't need to introduce you to Dr.O and Jason. Kim's meditating with Dulcea back there. And this is the new team. Conner-red, Ethan-blue, and Trent-white." She took Trent's hand and stood next to him when she said his name and looked to the African-American woman; she got an approving nod and smiled.

"And you young lady what color are you? I seem to remember there being two other rangers." The man asked.

"Okay is someone going to explain?" Conner yelled quickly getting shushed by Kira.

"Fine this is Adam Park, black Mighty Morphin', green Zeo and Turbo ranger and Aisha DeSantos, yellow Mighty Morphin' and Zeo." Kira explained "And you know what color I am, Adam. Just like you know what color Dr.O is."

"Okay while you explained who they are, not what their doing here." Conner said.

"You defiantly are the Rocky/Jason type, slow on the uptake but quick in a fight." Adam chuckled at the mention of his best friend. "Question is do you have the appetite?"

"Adam, are you trying to see him eat me out of house and home? He already eats enough of my food," Tommy said with a smirk "though I will say this much I'm glad it's him and not rocky here. Then In would be some real trouble."


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry this isn't another chapter, but the USB that I had all (and I do mean ALL) of my writing on is currently MIA.

As soon as I have it back I will post the next chapter. If I don't find it ASAP I will rewrite it and post it.

Also, if any one has any ideas on whether Tommy and Kim should get back together I would love to hear your thoughts on it.

Nssa91

**Disclaimer:**

**I noticed that I never wrote one so I am writing it now. I do not own Power Rangers; all I own is plot line and the clothes on my back (barely).**


	6. Prophecy Told

Chapter 5: Prophecy Told

Chapter 5: Prophecy Told

After the Dino rangers had gone home the 5 adults decided to spar. Tommy and Jason went against each other while Adam decided to sit it out since he had just got off from work at his dojo and was still tired. Aisha went against Kim. Tommy and Kim both won their respective matches and decided to go up against one another.

What they didn't notice was that during their match the others had snuck upstairs and removed certain items from the stuff that they left up there. After about an hour of sparing, Kim and Tommy decided to call it a draw. When they saw that they were the only ones in the basement they began to talk about why Kim had come to Reefside.

"Like I said, Tommy, Dulcea needs our help and she asked me to come here and get you. She wouldn't let one of the others come it had to be me." Kim said.

Tommy looked up from his position at the computer where he had been putting it into sleep mode for the night. "So you're telling me that our friends along with the person who gave us our Ninjette powers wants to get the Crane and Falcon back together after all these years. I don't think it's going to happen, Kim."

Kim looked at Tommy with sorrow in her eyes. "Do you want to hear the prophecy that Dulcea gave me then you might understand?"

"Sure what could it hurt?" Tommy shrugged his shoulders and walked to where Kim was sitting in almost a meditative stance.

"We have to meditate in order to hear it. She didn't want me bringing it here so that way it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

Tommy sat down with his knees touching Kim's. "Don't hesitate to bring out the Falcon if the need arises. Where were going he might be needed."

He looked at Kim with a look that told her okay lead the way. Kim closed her eyes and relaxed she could feel Tommy doing the same across from her.

The next thing Tommy knew he was flying over Phaboes, just like the Falcon flies over the plains. He landed on a rock in what looked to be a temple and saw that Kim was already there talking to an elderly looking woman. When Kim looked at Tommy the old woman turned and he saw who it was.

"Dulcea…." It was almost a question, but there was no doubt that this elderly woman was once the fierce and mighty protector of the plant Phaboes. She reached out her arms and gave Tommy a hug that said a million things at once, but all she said was "Welcome Falcon. We have missed you here."

"Dulcea he needs to hear the prophecy it's not just about me it's also about him and what Ivan has in store for us and the world if we fail." Kim said all this as if the prophecy was the greatest thing in the world. "The time is growing closer, if we do not do it now there may never be another chance."

Dulcea put her hand up to silence her and she did. "Tommy did you come here willingly? If not then there is nothing we can do."

"Yes, Dulcea I came here willingly."

"Good now will you get me the scroll Kim, surely you know where it is since it seems to have been misplaced in the scroll room."

Kim looked down a bashful. "Sorry, Dulcea. I just wanted to make sure that it was read correctly and that I knew it entirely." And with that Kim disappeared into a cave and reappeared moments later with a scroll in her hands. She handed it to Dulcea and stepped next to Tommy and stood there looking at the ground.

"Thank you. Now Tommy, please listen carefully."She closed the scroll and her eyes and looked at Tommy. **"When the falcon and Crane come together as one the world will know harmony for a time. However, there are those who wish to harm the couple. In harming them they break apart the harmony. The evil will come in the form of the Crane and Falcons once defeated enemy, the Crane will betray the Falcon, however it will not be the Crane's fault. Their enemy will trick her and she will break her love's heart. **

**When the time comes she will know of the evil that caused all their pain. She will seek out her love and her team and try to reunite the team and love that once was. Whether the team or the Falcon welcome her will be up to them. **

**If she is not welcomed back then the evil will have won and they will have lost the fight that they have been winning for centuries. Though, if they do welcome her back they will stop the evil trying to take over their world. In order for them to win the team must look to the Falcons new teams for help. "**

"Do you understand Tommy? Kimberley was tricked by Ivan Ooze and wants your forgiveness." She looked to Kim. "Kimberley. Even though you have read this prophecy fully many times, you still don't understand what it means.You must look with in yourself to find the answer."

Kim spoke to Tommy then,"It's time to go. I'll awake your spirit tomorrow and help you train like I did with the rest. But until then I must rest."


	7. Author's Note 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time but hopefully I can get back into writing this story again. I should have a new chapter ready to go in a week or so. **

**Thanks for not giving up on my story and for continuing to read it. **

**Nssa91**


	8. Talk and Shock

As Tommy and Kim walked upstairs they noticed that it was way to quiet for their friends to be there. When they found no one in the living room or kitchen they went outside to check on the vehicles. They were all gone. Walking back into the house Tommy noticed a sheet of paper sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"**Tommy and Kim, **

** It's about time that the pair of you talked things out. We have taken your phones (except the house in case of emergency) and your keys (though you won't need them since Kim doesn't have her car here and Tommy's jeep is with us). **

** Just talk that's all we ask.**

_**But if you happen to get back together that would be great too. **_

**Don't listen to Jason he is just and idiot red like the rest of them.**** (**_**Hey**_**)**** Whatever happens happens we are not pressuring you guys to get back together**_**(Yes we are)**_**just talk we will be back in the morning so that you guys can get to work on time.**

**Aisha, **_**Jason**_**, and**** Adam****"**

"Well that explains it all. Oh by the way, I call dibs." Tommy said after handing Kim the note. He walked over to the TV picked up the remote, flipped on the news, and sat down in the arm chair.

"Yeah that does. Sorry, you have to get in line. I've known Jase longer so I get to kill him first. Besides he just wants what he always has." Kim said as she sat down on the couch and curled her feet under her.

"And what is it that he has always wanted?" Tommy asked not turning his eyes away from the story on the latest ranger mission.

"His family back together and happy. He thinks that he can just wish for everything to go back to normal and it will happen. He doesn't realize that the pain goes down much further then skin. He doesn't realize how much we both…" Before Kim could finish however Tommy turned off the TV stood up and faced her.

"Don't you dare say how much we both hurt. Don't you dare. You left me. You sent me a Dear John letter. And when you came back during Divatox you just turned around and walked away instead of talking to me and telling me what had happened. So don't you dare." And with that he walked into the kitchen leaving Kim with tears in her eyes and another break in her heart.

Kim stood and followed Tommy into the kitchen where he was putting on a pot of coffee; they both knew it would be a long night. "I was tricked into believing that we were no longer meant to be. I was tricked into believing that no one, not even you, still wanted me when it came to the ranger family. When Jase came down to Florida and I told him the truth he was floored. And he vowed then and there to help me. When we were captured I could see how happy you were with Kat and that hurt me even worse, because I started to think Ivan was right maybe we weren't meant for each other." Here she took a breath and wiped her tears. "Then Jase called me after everything and told me something I couldn't believe. He had found his love and it was none other then the one I thought was my replacement that gave me a tiny ray of hope. When they were married you wouldn't even look at me and that hurt. I was hurt too so don't you dare tell me that you were the only one."

Tommy looked over at her and took a deep breathe before saying what he was stealing himself to say. "I guess Jase is going to get what he wants, Beautiful." Kim looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes and a hopeful smile on her face. "I have missed you. Come here."

Kim ran to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her and laid his head on hers. "I missed you too, Handsome." She said with a smile.

"I want to take this slow though. Is that okay with you?" He felt her nod and realized that he missed her and wanted nothing more than to pick her up and take her upstairs. "I guess we won't need this coffee anyway. Why don't you go take my bed I'll take the couch?"

"Tommy, will stay with me tonight? I need to know that this isn't just a dream and it's really happening." Kim said without looking up.

Tommy lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "Anything for you, Beautiful." However, on the inside he was jumping for joy to have his Beautiful back in his arms.

**Next morning:**

When the alarm in Tommy's room went off the next morning it awoke two people instead of its normal one person.

"Morning, Handsome."

"Morning, Beautiful. Do you want to mess with her your brother and our friends a little bit for what they pulled last night?" Tommy asked her before getting up and stretching.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just go jump in the shower and when you get out follow my lead. Love you." Tommy said as he walked down to the kitchen.

A few minutes after they woke up Jason, Aisha, and Adam walked in and saw where Tommy had slept the night before. 'This can't be good they all thought.' "Hey, where is everyone?"

"In here." Tommy called from the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen Tommy cracked his back and muttered under his breath.

He waved his hand over at the other rangers as they took seats at the table. "How did you sleep last night?" Jason asked him when the others weren't brave enough.

"Not bad considering where I slept. And before you ask yes we talked." Tommy answered but before they could ask how it went Kim walked down the stairs.

"Morning all." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Where did you guys sleep?"

"Aisha slept in your bed and Jason and I slept in the living room. There is something you guys aren't telling us." Adam looked at them and knew that they were hiding something. Aisha could tell also.

"All right you two had better tell us." Aisha said as she set down her cup and crossed her arms.

"Would all of you relax were getting there. Oh by the way. Jason," Jason looked over at Tommy when he said his name "don't ever drive my jeep again. Were back together." Kim started laughing at the look of shock on all there faces as she reached over and pecked Tommy on the cheek.

"We had better hurry or we will be late for class." Kim said as she walked out the door in a clean outfit that she always kept with her in case of emergencies.

Tommy followed, but turned around and told his friends "Don't forget what you have to do today and give me back mine and Kim's phones before we forget in case you need to get a hold of us." There was a beep from outside as Kim was getting impatient for work.

The three left in the kitchen still had looks of shock on there faces and couldn't help but still be in amazement. The family was coming back together. Aisha looked down at her watch and snapped her head over to Adam.

"We need to get to the airport. Rocky's flight is landing in an hour and then after that it's Trini and Zack, then Billy, then Tanya. Let's get a move on."

And with that the house was locked up and everyone went to there own task for the day not realizing that they were being watched.


End file.
